Umi no Seikatsu
by OtakuMe
Summary: Princess Sakura is kidnapped by General Syaoran. She becomes a slave for Princess Mei Ling, earning her trust and friendship. Meanwhile the other slaves expect Sakura to come up with an escape plan. Used to be Tangled Exhistence
1. Profiles

**Short Profiles**

Kinomoto Sakura 21 years old (princess of Japan)

Li Syaoran 23 years old (general of the army of China)

Rae Mei Ling 22 years old (princess of China)

Li Yelan 56 years old (royal adviser to King Hiroki)

Rae Hiroki 53 years old (king of China)

Daidouji Tomoyo 20 years old (best friend and cousin of Sakura)

Hiiragizawa Eriol 23 years old (best friend and adviser of Syaoran)

Kinomoto Touya 26 years old (prins of Japan)

Tsukishiro Yukito 25 years old (best friend of Touya and adviser of the King)

Itsumo Nakuru 24 years old (dress maid of the princess of China)

Mizuki Kaho 25 years old (engaged to Touya)

Kinomoto Fujitaka 52 years old( king of Japan)


	2. Chapter 1 Capturing

* * *

Well here's the first reuploaded chapter. This fiction used to be Tangled Exhistence. I changed the name. NIt's called Sea of Exhestince. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Cardcaptor Sakura.

Umi no Seikatsu

_By OtakuMe_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Capturing the Princess of Japan.**

It was a beautiful day in Japan. You couldn't see that Japan was in war with China, but it was. For several years the two countries where in war with each other. Both fighting for the piece of land that wasn't theirs The king of China Rhea Hiroki had begun the war, leaving the king of Japan King Kinomoto Fuijtaka no other choice but to defend his country and the people that where living there. Such beautiful countries darkened by a thing called destiny. But somewhere there is a little star shining bright enough to illuminate the two countries.

* * *

_Nearby the border of Japan and China_

"owh, don't be such a ditz Tomoyo. Come on in. The water is great." Sakura exclaimed.

"No, Sakura. What if my dress gets wet, daddy wouldn't be happy with that." Tomoyo whined.

"Then take of your dress. You do have undergarment on." Sakura wiggled with her eyebrows.

"Sakura!!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Alright Tomoyo. You don't have to come in. You just stay there and read your book." Sakura said then continued with swimming.

* * *

_Nearby the border of China and Japan (the other side)_

"Be on your guard, men. You don't know what the Japanese have thought up." Syaoran warned.

"Yes sir." The soldiers said united.

They walked a few more meters when Syaoran signed to stop. They were near the borders, to be more exactly they were at the river Unmei. A part of the river lay in China and the other part lay in Japan. Another reason to attack Japan. Syaoran gave orders to spread in the surroundings.

Syaoran was observing the scene before him. He saw a group of women sitting in the sun. Some of them where swimming other just enjoying the sun. They would be good use for slaves. He would give one of them to his fiancé, the princess of China. She could use a slave. She was to beautiful to work. (gag). He would choose the healthiest of them and give her to Mei Ling. Looking at his surroundings he saw that his men where in positions. A few more minutes of observing and he would know if there were any guards and if that answer was no. He would attack.

"Guards…. Attack!" Syaoran screamed and with that they attack the group of women.

"Princess get out of here." A maid yelled.

"Princess. Where are you? Princess" another maid yelled.

A few minutes later they were captured and taken away.

"Sakura where are you. Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed while running.

"You think you're going anywhere?" A man asked.

"You're going with me." And with that Tomoyo was captured.

Sakura came to the surface of the water, when she saw what was happening.

´No this can't be. Tomoyo. Naoko. Where are they. Sakura started to panic. That was until someone grabbed her by her waist and dragged her backwards out of the water.

"Let me go. Let me go." was all Sakura could scream. She felt paralysed. She couldn't move. Why was this happening to her.

They were at the waterside when Sakura was jerked up. She refused to look up, but was forced to look up into the eyes of her capturer. Those eyes were burned forever in her cornea. She would remind the man who captured her, he wouldn't live long in her country if she every managed to get free. ( do I have to tell who has captured her ).

"Well, what do we have here. A group of young and healthy slaves. Take them away." Syaoran commanded.

"Hiku. Take this one with you. Clean her up and bring her to my room. She's a gift for the princess." Syaoran said and tossed Sakura towards Hiku.

"Yes. General." Hiku bowed and walked to the carriage.

* * *

_In the carriage_

"owh. Princess." Naoko sobbed.

"Shhh. Naoko. It isn't your fault. We all got captured." Sakura said while rubbing her back.

"I want to make a deal with you guys. We will hide that I'm the princess of Japan. You will attend to me as Sakura or whatever name they give me. Don't call me princess or highness until we are free and out of China." Sakura explained soft.

"But…" Ayame stammered.

"No, but. From now on I am Sakura for all of you." Sakura said determined.

"For now we can only hope they will treat us with respect." Sakura said.

"Silence. If you bitched don't shut up. I will cut your tongue out." The cabby screamed.

"So much for respect." Tomoyo remarked.

The carriage droved for several hours. But finally they reached the fences of the castle.

"You all have you're task. Remind them or it will cost your life." Syaoran reminded the soldiers.

"Hiku. I will see you in a few minutes in my room." Syaoran looked over his back and made his way into the castle.

"Yes." Hiku bowed.

"Alright get out of the carriage. All of you. Tempo! Tempo." The cabby screamed.

"You come with me." Hiku pointed at Sakura.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by her arm.

"Let me go Tomoyo. It's alright. We will see each other again. I will promise you." Sakura looked at Tomoyo. With a little muffle Tomoyo let go of Sakura.

* * *

_In the castle_

"What do you think of this dress princess." A woman asked.

"Will it make my eyes shine like rubies ?" the princess asked.

"Um. Maybe you have to put the dress on." The woman said with hesitation.

"Why do to mention that. You don't think that dress doesn't fit me well. Nakuru ?" Mei Ling asked with contempt in her voice.

"No…No..No that wasn't what I meant majesty." Nakuru bowed several times.

"You…." Mei Ling was saying when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Mei Ling said demanding.

"Princess. General Li and his men are back from there expedition. He brought you a gift. He says that he will meet you in the throne room." The girl answered nervous.

"Thank you. You can go now." Mei Ling said waving the girl away.

"Nakuru give me that green dress. I can't believe…never mind." Mei Ling said.

"Yes you're highness." Nakuru bowed one last time and went to get the green dress.

* * *

_Syaorans quarters_

Syaoran was pacing around in his room. Hiku was late. He should have been here 10 minutes ago. Whatever it was costing him to be late. It would cost him more than only being late.

Syaoran was thinking of the thing he could do to make Hiku´s life miserable, when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." Syaoran said harsh.

Hiku entered the room with a clean and dry Sakura behind him.

"S-Sorry. General. But this little bitch was a little feisty when the midory tried to was her." Hiku explained.

"hmm. I will see it through the fingers, but don't let it happen twice. Do you understand me!" Syaoran coldly said.

"Now leave." Syaoran commanded.

Hiku leaved as quickly as he could. Leaving Sakura stand in the middle of the room.

"Well. What do we have here." Syaoran examined Sakura.

Inside, Sakura was getting angry every moment. But she couldn't do anything or she would bring herself and her friends in danger.

"Look at me." Syaoran commanded.

Never would she look at him. Never.

Syaoran forced her chin up, so she would look him directly in the eye.

"I said. Look at me." Syaoran hissed.

Sakura spit Syaoran directly in the face. At his turn Syaoran pushed Sakura away.

"How dare you. You don't know who you're messing with GIRL. I wouldn't do that a second time. If I were you." Syaoran said with a deep voice.

Sakura could only glare at him. What was he thinking. He didn't know who he was dealing with. But on the other hand. He wouldn't get to know that either.

"Oke. Wrong start. Let's start over again." Syaoran smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Sakura hesitated for a moment. But couldn't think of anything but to answer. If she didn't what thing could go wrong. She wouldn't risk that.

"Sakura." She answered.

"Sakura…what…?" Syaoran asked.

"Sakura Avalon." She answered again.

"Well. Sakura. How old are you ?" Syaoran asked.

" I am 21. Why do you ask that?" Sakura asked suspicious.

" Now I know what kind of work you can do. And besides the princess has always slaves with names." Syaoran explained.

"What would you have done when I didn't give you my name?" Sakura asked.

"I would have given you a name." Syaoran answered.

"What's your name.?" She asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Syaoran asked suspicious.

"I want to know who captured me." Sakura explained.

"My name is Syaoran Li. I am the general of the army of China." Syaoran said proud.

"How old are you ?" Sakura asked again.

"Oke. smartass. That was the little chitchat we had. Let's go and see the princess." Syaoran said and grabbed Sakura by her arm.

"He you didn't answer my question." Sakura said struggling.

"I don't have to." Syaoran answered and continued with walking.

* * *

_In Japan (castle)_

"What time would Sakura return?" Touya asked.

"I think it was 3 o'clock (p.m). Why do you ask?" Yukito asked

"Then she is already 2 hours late. Something must me wrong." Touya said concerned.

"Maybe she went by Kaho." Yukito suggested.

"I don't think so." Touya said.

"What's wrong my son ?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Mother. I haven't seen Sakura since this morning. Is there any chance she is with Kaho?" Touya asked.

"No that can't be Kaho is out of the country. She went to England to visit the duke of Rio." Nadeshiko explained.

"Where did she go this morning ? Do you know that mother." Touya asked.

"If I am correctly she went to the Unmei river." Nadeshiko smiled by the thought of her daughter having fun.

"Thank you mother." With that Touya gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and went to the stall. There he asked for his horse. After saddling it he kicked the horse and made it run like the wind. With only one thing on his mind. His little sister. Hopefully she was still at the Unmei. Hopefully.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I will try and update the next chapter as soon as possible. Until next time.

OtakuMe


End file.
